Momentos
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Existían múltiples razones por las cuales estaban juntos, y muchas más que aún les faltaba conocer. [Serie de viñetas, drabbles, one-shots Sounia]
1. Secretos

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenencen, todos sus créditos a sus creadores Spike Chunsoft y Kodaka Kazutaka.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), muchos headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), leve **yaoi** xD

 **Aclaraciones:** Cada capítulo que publique será independiente del otro, decidí hacer una serie de momentos en donde Sonia y Kazuichi ya son novios :3, aunque quizá en algunos no lo sean, ya se verá a medida vaya avanzando esto xD.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secretos**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese "sagrado" lugar, por no decir, la habitación de Sonia. Todo lucía tan delicado, no era de sorprender si se trataba de la habitación de una princesa, a fin de cuentas. Pero para Souda, no era la habitación de cualquier princesa, era de la chica que le gustaba, su novia, y por ende, sentía un poco de nervios al encontrarse allí. Aunado a ello, Sonia lo invitó a pasar mientras ella buscaba algo de beber, obviamente Kazuichi no quería que ella pasara por tantas molestias, pero ella insistió, no quería depender de sus mucamas para algo que ella quería hacer por _él._

Así que mientras esperaba a que su princesa llegase, detallaba cada detalle de la habitación, con algo de timidez, sin poder evitar quedarse deleitado por el olor con el que éste difundía; pensó en todas las cosas que podría hacer Sonia en su habitación, provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rojo; pero enseguida sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando pasó su vista hasta el escritorio, por cuanto en el mismo se encontraba un cuaderno que abrió su curiosidad.

¿Por qué Sonia no lo guardaría? Quizá sólo estaba exagerando, pero lo que era realmente cierto, es que quería leer lo que libro tendría escrito. Pero pensar en que irrumpiría la privacidad de la princesa, lo hacía resistirse a tal idea. Intentó distraerse en algo más, pero nuevamente su vista terminaba en aquél cuaderno, sin poder aguantarse más, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

Tomó el cuaderno y lo abrió, empezando a leer la primera página. Cuando leyó el primer párrafo, pudo notar que se trataba de una historia. Pero a medida iba leyendo no pudo evitar sorprenderse por los nombres de Hajime Hinata y Nagito Komaeda, más se quedó en blanco cuando supo que era una historia de amor entre ellos. Tampoco es que le sorprendía tanto entre, debido a que ellos eran pareja, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en que pensarían ellos si supieran lo que Sonia escribía sobre ellos.

Pero su expresión cambió por completo, cuando pasó varias páginas y a la final llegó a otra historia, leyó de qué trataba y su mente quedó en blanco. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que una historia entre él y Tanaka Gundman.

—Disculpa la tardanza, no me sabía que sabor te gustaría más por lo que traje ambos —En ese momento, Sonia había entrado con una bandeja, que llevaba vasos y unas dos jarras con distintos sabores de cola. Pero cuando observó a Souda con su cuaderno en la mano abrió sus ojos como platos y un sonrojo no pudo evitar mostrarse en sus mejillas.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar guardar su cuaderno especial donde escribía yaoi entre sus amigos?

—Sonia-san… esto… es… —El mecánico tartamudeaba mientras se giraba lentamente para ver a la chica con una cara traumada.

—Iba a decírtelo algún día… —Manifestó Sonia muy apenada mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre una mesa y se acercaba a Souda, esperando que se tranquilizase un poco.

—¡Me has puesto de pasivo con Gundam! —Exclamó Souda con lágrimas en los ojos, como si fuese lo único que le molestó de todo aquello.

—¡Con Kuzuryuu-san eres el activo! —Se defendió Sonia.

—¡¿Q-qué?! Incluso con ese enano… —Manifestó Souda aún sin poder creerlo.

Su novia escribía historias yaoi… incluso con él…

—Lo siento… no pude evitarlo —Manifestó Sonia en voz baja—. Me dejé llevar una vez comencé —Con aquélla voz y rostro apenado, Souda no podía evitar quedar hipnotizado.

—¡N-no te disculpes! —Exclamó automáticamente—, n-no es nada malo, es normal, ¿no? —Tras decir eso, la sonrisa de Sonia no se hizo esperar.

—Souda-san, siempre aceptas todo de mí —Le manifestó la princesa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kazuichi.

Y era cierto, no importaba lo que pasase, Souda siempre terminaba aceptando cada uno de las cosas que conocía de su novia, a pesar de lo estúpido, vergonzoso, _pervertido_ , o traumático que pudiese llegar a ser, él siempre terminaba más enamorado de ella. Era como un hechizo el cual era imposible de deshacer, y tampoco quería que eso pasase, porque Sonia siempre ha sido la chica que lo conquistó de tal manera, que haría lo que sea por verla sonreír. Sin importar que haya escrito escenas subidas de tono con él y otros hombres…

—¡Pero que sepas que escribo más sobre Hinata y Komaeda! —Exclamó ella sonando muy orgullosa de ello—. Y a pesar de que también he escrito sobre ti, se me es importante decirte que eso no significa que te compartiría con otra persona —Tras decir esas palabras, Souda no pudo evitar mirarla con ojos brillosos.

—¡Sonia-san soy tan afortunado de estar a tu lado! —No pudo evitar exclamar mientras con más confianza, la tomaba de las manos, provocando que Sonia se sonrojase.

—Aunque quizá no me molestaría un poco de "fan service" —Manifestó la rubia con cierto brillo peculiar en sus ojos azules. Souda se estremeció tras escuchar eso, obviamente negándose enseguida. La princesa, tampoco insistió, después de todo parte de lo que dijo sólo era una broma.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Esto se me ocurrió hace unos días, y ahora es que pude escribirlo, no sé porque, pero me imagino a Sonia capaz de escribir historias yaoi entre sus amigos x'DDDD, y Souda, a pesar de descubrirlo, la seguiría amando (?). Bueno yo con mis headcanons extraños haha. Espero les haya gustado :D


	2. Beso

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenencen, todos sus créditos a sus creadores Spike Chunsoft y Kodaka Kazutaka.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), muchos headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza).

 **Aclaraciones:** Cada capítulo que publique será independiente del otro, decidí hacer una serie de momentos en donde Sonia y Kazuichi ya son novios :3, aunque quizá en algunos no lo sean, ya se verá a medida vaya avanzando esto xD.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beso**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Al principio, pensó que aquél juego de retos entre sus amigos sería divertido, pero una vez cogió su papel, lo desenvolvió y leyó el contenido del mismo, su mente quedó en blanco.

"Besa a la persona que más te gusta".

—Bueno, eso es fácil, sólo tienes que besar a Sonia. —Manifestó Fuyuhiko muy despreocupado. Ya todos estaban enterados de lo que ambos sentían por el otro, además de su reciente noviazgo. Pero lo que no sabían es que, tras salir por unas cuantas semanas, Souda y Sonia nunca se habían besado.

Tampoco era como si sería capaz de decírselos, a fin de cuentas, lo que pasaba entre ellos quedaba entre ellos. Ellos dos no habían pasado de tomarse de las manos y los abrazos. Por lo que, el hecho de pensar que su primer beso, con su novia, fuese por un reto, no le parecía una buena idea.

¡No, no y no!

Souda imaginaba algo mucho más romántico que eso. Ya saben, un día muy especial, tendrían la mejor cita de sus vidas, bajo la puesta de sol, sí, todo aquello. El mecánico, cuando se trataba de su princesa, siempre se esmeraba porque todo saliera perfecto. Guio su mirada hasta Sonia, buscando refugio, debido a que no sabía qué hacer en tal situación, necesitaba saber, que cara tenía en ese momento.

—Chicos, creí que habíamos dicho que nada de retos como estos —Alegó Sonia colocando su cabeza de un lado como un gatito confundido.

—¡Culpable! —Exclamó Ibuki— Así es más divertido después de todo —Expresó con su característica alegría.

—Una humana rompiendo las reglas del juego demoniaco, se necesita de mucho valor para ello —Manifestó Gundam con una sonrisa orgullosa, como si estuviese alabando las acciones de Ibuki.

—¡Eso no es excusa! —Exclamó Souda, como amaba la manera en la que Sonia logró esquivar cumplir con el reto, debido a que gracias a sus nervios, no había pensado en tal solución—. Sonia-san y yo no haremos algo contra las reglas.

—Sólo los fuertes lo hacen —Manifestó Tanaka como si de un sabio de tratase.

—Ya, ya —Interrumpió Hinata—. Lo mejor será que tomes otro papel —Manifestó muy tranquilo, después de todo no quería terminar debatiendo todo el día algo sin tanta importancia y de solución rápida.

Pasadas varias horas, cada quien tomó su propio camino. La pareja del mecánico y la princesa decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la isla, antes de que anocheciera. Pero algo tenía nervioso a Souda, y era el hecho de que realmente no sabía si lo que pasó estuvo bien o mal, ¿qué era lo que pensaba Sonia sobre eso? Ella parecía muy tranquila, quizá no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero tampoco había manera en que dejara de pensar en ello.

—Sonia-san… —La llamó y ella volteó para verlo— ¿No estás molesta?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —Preguntó confundida.

—Lo que pasó en el juego de retos —Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ah, ya veo —Manifestó recordando el acontecimiento, luego sonrió—. A pesar de que no me molestaba, no quería hacerte sentir incómodo, después de todo no nos hemos besado antes —Ella lo decía tan tranquila y confiada que hacía que Souda se estremeciera de la sorpresa.

—N-no es tanto "sentirse incómodo" —Declaró Souda—. Sonia-san, estar a tu lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado, no miento —Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con un poco de timidez tan característica de él, aunque Sonia también se mostró con algo de rubor, la misma no dejaba de mirarlo—. Cuando estoy contigo, quiero hacer todo lo posible porque todo salga perfecto, eso incluye… —En ese momento, los labios del chico fueron sellados por el dedo de Sonia, por lo que este automáticamente dejó de hablar.

—Bésame —Dijo Sonia para luego quitar su dedo. Ante tal petición, Souda abrió sus ojos como platos, la chica se mostraba con una sonrisa llena de confianza y nobleza.

—Sonia-san… ¿e-estás segura? —Preguntó él, un poco inseguro, la verdad, siempre quiso hacerlo, pero además de buscar el momento perfecto, era lo suficientemente tímido como para no ser así de directo.

La chica asintió como respuesta—. No importa el lugar, clima, día, fecha, hora, todo siempre estará bien si es contigo, Souda-san —Aquello último lo dijo con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, al chico le brillaron los ojos tras lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sí que tenía a la mejor chica de todas, y la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Tragó saliva nervioso cuando observó cómo Sonia cerraba sus ojos, ¡iba enserio con lo del beso! Pensó en las palabras de la princesa y se calmó un poco, no podía imaginar nada más perfecto que ese momento, donde sólo estaban ellos dos bajo la puesta de sol. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y empezó a acercarse lentamente a sus carnosos labios.

Cuando llegó a ellos sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, besar a Sonia había superado todo lo que él pensó que sería. Eran tan suaves, delicados y deliciosos. Se sorprendió un poco cuando la chica posicionó sus manos sobre su cuello, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cadera; los labios de ambos empezaron a moverse despacio, una ola de emociones recorría el cuerpo de ambos mientras disfrutaban de ése momento, sólo de ellos.

Nada podría arruinarlo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Aw, otro de mis headcanon, Souda siempre quiere que todo sea perfecto, pero Sonia le hace saber que no importa donde y cuando, siempre que sea con él :'3 dándole más confianza x3.


	3. Terror

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenencen, todos sus créditos a sus creadores Spike Chunsoft y Kodaka Kazutaka.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), muchos headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), mención a la película de terror "Mamá", etc.

 **Aclaraciones:** Cada capítulo que publique será independiente del otro, decidí hacer una serie de momentos en donde Sonia y Kazuichi ya son novios :3, aunque quizá en algunos no lo sean, ya se verá a medida vaya avanzando esto xD.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terror**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando Sonia le propuso ver una película juntos, Souda no pudo negarse. Después de todo, él hacía todo por complacer a su princesa, eso lo hacía feliz. Aunque Sonia solía regañarlo cuando pensaba que sólo lo hacía por ella, no porque realmente quería hacerlo, pero él siempre negaba tal cosa, porque el simple hecho de poder hacer algo junto a ella, le parecía maravilloso. Podrían llamarlo tonto, romanticón, exagerado, pero a él no le importaría, a fin de cuentas, él estaba feliz con ella, y viceversa, y eso era lo importante.

Una vez acomodaron todo en la habitación del mecánico, lugar donde decidieron ver la película, por lo que el chico tuvo que limpiar su desastre de máquinas, las cuales estaban esparcidas por todos lados, antes de su encuentro; Sonia tomó a cinta y la colocó en el reproductor de CD, y se sentó al lado de Souda.

—¿Qué película es? —Preguntó Kazuichi. El chico se acababa de dar cuenta, de que nunca le preguntó a Sonia, que película quería ver.

—Mamá —Le respondió con una sonrisa. Souda se quedó algo pensativo por el nombre, y luego lo recordó tras ver varios trailers y mención de sus amigos.

—¿Es una película de terror? —Preguntó algo nervioso. Sonia asintió con su cabeza, la misma lucía muy emocionada, pero para Kazuichi, las películas de terror representaban pánico, era reconocido por ser muy miedoso, y Sonia, por el contrario, por admirar el ocultismo y cosas aterradoras como esas.

El mecánico tragó saliva, y tomó la almohada que estaba a su lado, no quería demostrar miedo al frente de Sonia, tal vergüenza sería inaudita, a su parecer. Pero entonces el _monstruo_ apareció. Kazuichi dio un pequeño brinco, mientras que a Sonia le brillaron los ojos.

La película seguía su curso, Souda no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar, cuando pensó que todo estaría bien, fue sorprendido nuevamente.

—¡Ah! —No pudo evitar gritar y brincar encima de Sonia, sorprendiéndola.

—Souda-san, tranquilo, esto no es el aro, no saldrá de la televisión —Bromeó la chica provocando que Kazuichi se sonrojase.

—Creo que quitaré la televisión de mi habitación —Manifestó aterrado ante la idea de que _el aro_ saliera de su tv. Sonia rio por ese comentario.

—Si tienes miedo puedes abrazarme —Le dijo con una sonrisa y leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Kazuichi asintió algo tímido, no era tan malo aceptar el miedo si podía estar más cerca de su princesa, después de todo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Ya extrañaba escribir Sounia QwQ, si quiero dominar el mundo con mi OTP no debo parar uwu/, pero bueno a veces me dan mis lapsus mentales y no me da para escribir x'D, esto lo tenía en la mente desde hace unos días, pero no pude escribirlo hasta ahora, la película de Mamá es una película muy buena la cual recomiendo :D, no soy de ver muchas películas, pero esta por lo general me gustó x3. Espero les haya gustado este momento Sounia! nwn/


	4. Regalo

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenencen, todos sus créditos a sus creadores Spike Chunsoft y Kodaka Kazutaka.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), muchos headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), especial por el cumpleaños de Souda~.

 **Aclaraciones:** Cada capítulo que publique será independiente del otro, decidí hacer una serie de momentos en donde Sonia y Kazuichi ya son novios :3, aunque quizá en algunos no lo sean, ya se verá a medida vaya avanzando esto xD.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regalo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Se encontraba inquieta, y Sonia Nevermind no era del tipo de persona que perdía la calma con tanta facilidad; siempre lucía ese aire de nobleza y serenidad, muchos podrían estar gritando, pero ella con una apacible voz decía que se calmasen. Pero en ese momento, quizá hasta podría hablar alto y ni se daría cuenta de ello. Observaba cada milímetro de la habitación como queriendo encontrar algo que no sabía que era, sus amigas (algunas) pronto lo notaron y sin esperar mucho más, preguntaron:

—Sonia-san, ¿sucede algo? —Su amiga fotógrafa, Mahiru, fue la primera en preguntar, aunque notándose un poco dudosa en sí ha sido correcto hacerlo o no.

—¿Ah? —Sonia enseguida notó que no estaba sola, sino con sus compañeras de clases y buenas amigas, recordaba que Ibuki se encontraba contando una gran anécdota de su vida, cuando empezó a perderse en su mundo involuntariamente.

—Tienes tiempo moviéndote más que las caídas de Mikan —Acotó Hiyoko, notándose un poco de burla en su rostro, debido a ver la cara de Tsumiki llorosa por su mención de torpeza.

Sonia por su parte rio un poco apenada.

—Lo lamento, no me siento muy bien —Declaró, provocando que sus amigas la mirasen preocupadas, Sonia podía ser una chica con grandes responsabilidades, pero en ocasiones sacaba ese lado de sentimentalismo que te daban ganas de consolarla y estar allí para ella, y es que Sonia era del tipo de chica difícil que te caiga mal, al menos que fuese por envidia de sus cualidades.

—¿Acaso ése Souda te hizo algo? —Preguntó Akane mientras apretaba sus puños—. Puedo encargarme de él en un segundo —La princesa se sorprendió por sus palabras ¿qué cosas tan terribles podría imaginar que le haría Souda? La verdad, Sonia no pensaba que él alguna vez en su vida, podría hacerle algo malo.

—No dudaría en usar mi _Shinai_ en contra de alguien que te haría daño —Alegó Peko un poco más tranquila que Akane—. Pero veo que es algo más lo que te molesta —Detalló la chica.

—Perdonen, creo que me he expresado mal, aún tengo mucho japonés por aprender —Dijo Sonia con cierta pena—. La verdad es que estoy _nerviosa_ —Dijo, mirando hacia el suelo, debido a que tenía los ojos de todas sus amigas sobre ella—. Pronto es el cumpleaños de Souda-san y no sé qué regalarle —Declaró para luego mirarlas de frente, observando que muchas se mostraron sorprendidas, quizá esperaban otro tipo de problema más "grave".

—¡Pero si eso es lo más fácil! —Exclamó Ibuki riendo fuerte— Regálale unas nuevas cuerdas de guitarra.

—Eso suena a algo que quisieras tú —Manifestó Mahiru con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Es cierto, necesito una, las mías se rompieron —Declaró la chica sin ningún tipo de vergüenza por no tomarse el tema de su amiga Sonia _tan_ enserio.

—Un botiquín de primeros auxilios nunca está mal —Manifestó Mikan, quien se mostraba más animada que las demás por compartir cosas entre amigas, y es que, para ella, las cosas de sus amigas eran de _suma_ importancia.

—Yo pienso que un álbum de fotos es ideal en estos casos —Recomendó Mahiru con una gran sonrisa—. Puedo ayudarte a sacar varias —Dijo mostrando cierta emoción.

—Nada de eso, no hay nada mejor que comida, y una gran torta, por supuesto —Alegó Akane con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué mejor no le regalas instrumentos sado masoquistas? Seguro le gustará que lo sometas —Mencionó Hiyoko con rastros divertidos en su rostro, aunque nadie la tomó enserio, ella quizá lo dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—Chicas, es muy lindo que se preocupen hasta el punto de darme ideas —Manifestó Sonia muy alegre por tener amigas tan inigualables como las que tenía, incluso agregando a Hiyoko, quien en algún momento llegó a pensar en hacerle alguna maldad por llamar la atención de "todos", aunque Hajime la detuvo en esa ocasión y alejó tales ideas.

—Mientras sea un regalo que venga de _tu_ parte, él estará feliz —Le dijo Peko, con una voz muy sabia mientras la miraba de frente. Sonia pensó que quizá tendría experiencia, debido a sus sentimientos por Fuyuhiko (los cuales para muchos, no era algo obvio, pero para Sonia quien empezó a experimentar lo verdadero del amor, se empezó a dar cuenta de muchas cosas de parte de los demás), pero ella no diría eso en voz alta, sólo sonrió y creyó en su palabra, no había porque estar nerviosa o inquieta, bueno, quizá un poco, era normal a fin de cuentas.

Souda se levantó y enseguida se tomó una ducha para arreglarse y obedecer a su estómago el cual le pedía comida. Se dirigió hacia la cafetería de la isla, donde fue sorprendido por todos sus amigos quienes lo recibieron con un gran ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Souda! A su vez, había una gran decoración y mucha comida en la mesa, con un gran pastel en el medio. Además, mucha _cola_ de su favorita.

—¡¿Enserio hicieron esto por mí?! —Exclamó el mecánico muy sorprendido y emocionado— ¡Gra-gracias! —Siendo sincero, era la primera vez que se le preparaba algo tan grande y especial, ni él mismo se hubiera imaginado preparando una celebración para su cumpleaños, era algo realmente maravilloso.

—Cada quien tuvo su papel en esto, pero Sonia-chan fue quien organizó todo para que saliera bien —Le dijo Hajime, a sabiendas que Souda se sentiría bien de saberlo.

—Cierto, si no fuera por ella, hubiese olvidado tu cumpleaños —Manifestó Ibuki, hablando de más, se puedo escuchar como Hinata le manifestó que cuidase sus palabras, aunque a Souda y a varios le ocasionó risa, a fin de cuentas así era Mioda.

Souda observó a Sonia, la misma lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con sus mejillas algo rosadas, Souda no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que se veía, si, era algo que hacía siempre que la veía, pero es que se le era impresionante, como alguien podía parecerle cada día más bonita, y quererla cada día más que el anterior.

Porque era ella la persona a la que amaba, sin importar qué, siempre sería así, no había nada que demostrase que algo sería para siempre, pero a él no le importaba aquello, así como no había nada que demostrase que ellos dos terminasen juntos, y aun así no se rindió, nadie podía decirle lo que sería o no de su relación.

Para Souda, el hecho de que Sonia se haya tomado de su tiempo para preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños, era algo muy preciado para él. El simple hecho de que lo recordase ya lo apreciaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Kyaa, ok, esto fue un día tarde, (mucho trabajo y estudios) pero ¡feliz cumpleaños Souda Kazuichi! Uno de mis personajes favoritos, mínimo, Sonia y yo debíamos hacerle una fiesta (?) hahaha, espero les haya gustado :D!


	5. Perfecto

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenencen, todos sus créditos a sus creadores Spike Chunsoft y Kodaka Kazutaka.

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuera de personaje), muchos headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), especial por el cumpleaños de Souda~.

 **Aclaraciones:** Cada capítulo que publique será independiente del otro, decidí hacer una serie de momentos en donde Sonia y Kazuichi ya son novios :3, aunque quizá en algunos no lo sean, ya se verá a medida vaya avanzando esto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perfecto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No era consciente de la hora que era, tampoco era como si importara. En ese momento, lo único que Souda podía pensar era en lo hermosa que Sonia se veía dormida. Siempre que pasaba más tiempo con ella se daba cuenta de que _nada_ era imposible, incluso que llegase a verse más hermosa de lo que él ya pensaba desde la primera vez que la vio, pero si le resultaba inefable.

Su respiración era tranquila, así como su rostro. Kazuichi se preguntaba si alguna vez Sonia habría tenido problemas para dormir; no podía imaginarla despertando de una pesadilla, más sin embargo, pensó que si eso llegara a ocurrir, él estaría allí para protegerla. Aunque le gustaría tener la certeza de que así sería siempre, no estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

Por lo que cada momento que pasaba con la princesa, lo vivía como si fuese el último, y cada uno de esos momentos lo veía con la misma perfección. Porque cada minuto con Sonia Nevermind lo valía.

Ella abrió sus ojos.

—¿Estabas despierto? —Sonia le preguntó con una suave voz—. ¿No puedes dormir?

—Estaba viéndote dormir —Admitió Kazuichi con una leve sonrisa, provocando que Sonia se sonrojara.

Ese momento, era _perfecto._ Justo como todos los demás.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hello~! Escribo éste pequeño momento porque quiero que sepan que no me he olvidado de mi propósito en la vida, conquistar el mundo con Sounia. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí ;3 que tengan todos un feliz día/tarde/noche, nos leemos luego :D.


End file.
